User blog:WinterSpider/The Punisher (MAX) vs Big Boss
Some men undertake crusades for country. Some for themselves. Others do it for the sake of others. Here, we have a mix of all three with these two soldiers of fortune. Frank Castle...The Punisher from the Marvel Max Universe. VS John...The greatest soldier the world has known, better known as Big Boss. The Punisher The Max Marvel universe is a more grounded world than the 616 Universe. Characters are more realistic, timelines are different. And there are no superheroes. Well, at least none that we're used to. Enter Frank Castle, a Marine Lieutenant in Vietnam. He was new to his platoon, and quickly gained their support by disregarding rank and giving an equal voice to each man in his platoon. His respect for the men, and their expertise, as well as willingness to do what it took to keep them alive endeared him to his men quickly. During the war he also met and worked with Nick Fury in Special Forces. After 4 years in Vietnam, Castle returned to the States, his wife, and their child. One fateful walk in the park changed his life forever, when he and his family was caught in the crossfire of a gang war. Frank Castle's family was killed, and the Punisher was born. |-| Weapons= During his time as the Punisher, Frank used a variety of weapons. Here is a few of them: Short Range: M4X Combat Knife, Ka-Bar Combat Knife Mid Range- M1911A1 Handgun: 8.25 inches long .45 ACP 830 ft per second muzzle velocity 7+1 rounds 50 Meter Range Beretta M9 Handgun: 8.5 inches long 9x19mm parabellum 1250 ft per second muzzle velocity 15 Rounds per magazine 100 Meter Range Long Range- M4A1 Assault Rifle: 33 inches long 5.56x45mm Nato Rounds 2970 ft per second muzzle velocity/750-900 rounds per minute rate of fire 30 Rounds per magazine 500 Meter range M60 Machine Gun: 43.5 Inches long 7.62x51mm NATO Rounds 2800 ft per second muzzle velocity/550-650 rounds per minute rate of fire Belt fed, typically 100 rounds per belt 1100 Meter range Explosive: M203 Grenade Launcher 15 inches long,underneath M4A1 Carbine 40 mm x 46 mm round 250 ft per second muzzle velocity 400 Meter range |-|X-Factors/Feats= Here is a list of extra features that each fighter brings to this battle, along with some feats that each has perfomed. Brutality: 100. Punisher scores this high for his complete and utter disregard for his opponents. It doesn't matter who you are, to him you are dead. You just don't know it yet. Experience: 90. Frank has over 30 years of experience as the Punisher, with his years in the Marines in Vietnam pushes his experience to at minimum 40 years. Intelligence: 88. Frank has a terrific tactical and combat oriented mind. Nothing will stand in his way, and nothing else matters. Hand to Hand: 80. Being Marine Force Recon, Frank has shown a good ability at hand to hand. His strength level is normal for a human of his size who works himself out regularly. Marksmanship: 85. Even before he was in the Marines, Frank displayed a natural ability at shooting. Mental Health: 40. The war, and the death of his family set Frank off the deep end. Even before his family was murdered, Frank had a war inside him that nothing would extinguish. Has broken a man's neck very easily, and has also broken a woman's neck with his legs Crippled a man by breaking his back like it was a box of ramen Broke out of a pair of handcuffs easily Fought off a group of rioters single handidly Fell off a building onto his back and walked it off Lost a rib in a fight and continued fighting Intentionally gets hit with shrapnel to use as a weapon Survives a car crash and walks it off Pulls his pistol after being hit by two tazers Takes out a gang single handidly. Twice Outdraws Barracuda |-| Final words = In Conclusion, Frank Castle is a formidable opponent for anyone. Should you find yourself alone in a dark alley at night, and you see his skull staring back at you, you better pray to God he's after someone else. M4X.jpg Kabar.png M1911a1.jpg 300px-BerettaM92FS.jpg 27711179-An-M4A1-carbine-equipped-with-an-M203-grenade-launcher-Stock-Photo.jpg 550px-M60.jpg 400px-M203.jpg Big Boss His name was John, but he would go by other names as well. Naked Snake, Ishmael, The Man who Sold the World, etc. But to the world at large, he was Big Boss, the world's most legendary soldier. When he was younger, John was mentored by The Mother of Special Forces herself, the Boss. She taught him everything he knew, and more. But when she faked her defection to the Soviet Union, John was forced to kill her by the US Government to prevent nuclear holocaust. When he discovered the truth behind The Boss, John left the secret organization, FOX and created his own army. From there, he would forge his path to become the greatest soldier who ever lived, Big Boss. |-| Weapons= Big Boss typically kept his light load when on missions, but he'll be packing the firepower necessary for this fight. Short Range: Combat Knife, CQC Mid Range: Mk 22 Mod 0 Hush Puppy- 8.4 Inches Long Tranquilizer Rounds Silenced, 950 Ft per second 8 Round Magazine Customized Silenced M1911A1 8.25 inches long .45 ACP 830 ft per second muzzle velocity, Silenced 7+1 rounds 50 Meter Range Long Range: AK47 35 Inches Long 7.62 X 39 MM Rounds 2350 Ft per second Muzzle velocity/600 Rounds per minute Rate of fire 30 Round Magazine 350 Meter Range Stoner 63 Machine gun 40.25 Inches Long 5.56 X 45 MM Nato Rounds 3250 Feet Per second Muzzle Velocity/1000 Rounds Per minute 100 Round Drum Magazine 1000 Meter Range Explosive: RPG-7 37.4 Inches Long 85 MM Rocket 115 Meters per second muzzle velocity |-|X-Factors/Feats= Here's those X-Factors and feats again. Brutality: 80. Big Boss isn't too particularly brutal. He'll kill his enemies, but isn't too concerned with making it ugly. Experience: 90. John has a bit less experience than Frank in terms of years. However in terms of things he has faced, he evens it out. Intelligence: 95. John wasn't called the greatest soldier who ever lived for nothing. He toppled governments, ran a secret society, lead armies, and fooled the entire world for decades. Hand to Hand: 90. With the help of his mentor, The Boss, John created the martial art CQC. A devestating combo of hand to hand and gunplay that allows him to be able to take out an entire squad of special forces trained soldiers. Not to mention, the man was a Green Beret. Marksmanship: 78. John only has one eye, thanks to Ocelot. This tends to hinder marksmanship a bit. Mental Health: 75. The stress of doing all the things he's been credited with would take a toll on anyone, but overall seems relatively sane. One of the creators of CQC Capable of defeating an entire squad of Special Forces Soldiers Defeated Volgin in hand to hand combat, who can shoot lightning and tank an RPG blast Not only curb stomped the Ocelot Unit, but Ocelot himself Can dodge bullets, and did so with Ocelot Can stalemate Null, who can dodge bullets Took Volgin's electric powered punches Refused to talk after torture including electrocution, beatings, and getting shot in the face Survives falling 100 Feet off of a metal gear Is able to outsnipe the end. That is if the player doesn't cheat and push the time forward 2 weeks Is an expert at using his senses while on the hunt Was the absolute finest soldier ever created. So good, that his genes were used to create 3 clones. |-| Final Words = Big Boss is s crafty opponent. If need be, he'll be whatever his country needs him to be. Bayonet OKC-3S - Ontario Knife Company.jpg Snake CQC.jpg MK. 22 Hush Puppy.jpg 1911custom.jpg Ak47bayonet.gif Stoner63.jpg RPG-2 (VC).jpg Voting ends November 27th, 2019 Battle takes place in Boston, MA Both men have their base of operations set up in buildings one mile apart from each other Both men have 5 magazines for their pistols, 4 for their rifles, 3 belts/magazines for their machine guns, and 2 grenades/rockets each Civillian Population is normal for the area, both men will have to work around these if they intend to kill the other. Battle: Punisher's War Journal: December 2, 19XX I find myself in Boston for a special battle. A man who arms children to wage war is here. My contact, Fury sent over a folder on the man they call "Big Boss". Whatever he's doing here, I'm going to put a stop to it immediately. For all I know he's been sent to take care of me too. Whatever the case may be, I will end this dog once and for all. December 3, 19XX "Boss, come in..." Ocelot's voice came in on Naked Snake's communicator clearly, albeit littered with some static. "Can you hear me, boss?" Ocelot questioned. "Loud and clear, Ocelot. What are you doing on this channel?" Snake pondered. "You got someone on your ass, Boss. An old Marine by the name of Frank Castle. Word is, he thinks you're selling kids." Ocelot said while gathering further intel together. "Castle? Who told him that?" Snake grunted. "Some damn fool trying to get me killed?" "Maybe, but he's in Boston with you." Ocelot replied. "Whatever you're doing, it can wait. We have Venom here, I can send him out on something." "Good idea. I've heard of Castle." Snake sighed, as he recalled their last meeting, more than 20 years ago in the jungles of Vietnam. "If he's coming after me, then I guess I better not disappoint." TBC